<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of sleep soft skin and sex by femmeak221</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210556">Of sleep soft skin and sex</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmeak221/pseuds/femmeak221'>femmeak221</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elite (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:13:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmeak221/pseuds/femmeak221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>More unexpected joys from the quarantine. <br/>This started off as a morning drabble that just progressed on its own. I can't resist writing these two all loved up and sexed up.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ander Muñoz &amp; Omar Shana, Ander Muñoz/Omar Shana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of sleep soft skin and sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One of Omar’s favourite things to do was to gaze upon his boyfriend as he slept. Omar was normally the first to awaken on mornings, and he would never admit to Ander that it was because a part of his routine involved giving daily thanks for having Ander in his life.</p><p>On this particular morning, the light streaming in from the windows bathed the room in strips of brightness reflected through the glass and the curtains. Everything was still and quiet, except for the soft whirring of the fan. Nights were usually warm and balmy, cooling to pleasant temperatures in the wee hours of the morning. Their bed was made with two simple white sheets on a firm mattress, none of which were used for cover, since they both slept in their underwear and took their warmth from each other.</p><p>He was facing Ander who was lying on his back, with one arm crooked at the elbow, resting behind his head. Omar shifted his body slightly, pulling back to admire his boyfriend. It was absurd, really, how beautiful Ander looked even whilst asleep. From this close, Omar could count the long eyelashes of his boyfriend. He took in the crown of messy brown curls adorning Ander’s head, some spilling onto his forehead. Omar couldn’t resist brushing them away with his right hand, the pads of his fingers tracing over one of Ander’s eyebrows and down over one cheek. It was the barest of touches, reverent, intimate. Omar drew back so as not to wake his sleeping boyfriend but continued to admire the sharp line of Ander’s nose against his relaxed features, the way his pink lips were parted slightly in sleep. His gaze lingered on Ander’s lips, the knowledge of exactly how those lips tasted and felt against his own – and on other parts of his anatomy – making Omar’s breath come a little bit quicker.</p><p>Just then, Ander reached out an arm, turning his body to unconsciously search for the warmth of Omar. Omar scooted closer and let Ander’s arm find its way across his bare torso and then, he was effectively trapped. From this new position, Omar could see the ink of the crescent moon and sun shapes etched into Ander’s skin, just under his clavicle. Omar had the sudden urge to trace his tongue over the tattoos, to reacquaint himself with the flavour of Ander’s skin.</p><p>For the moment, though, he settled for skimming his fingertips down Ander’s bicep, feeling the strength of the muscle underneath the fair skin. Omar loved how strong Ander was, how big and masculine compared to his own leaner physique. He recalled the many times Ander was able to lift him and – well, most of the time it was Ander manhandling him against the nearest flat surface. This was a pleasant train of thought, one his growing erection clearly appreciated. Omar squirmed and reached down to adjust himself through his boxers. He was just beginning a silent debate with himself about whether or not to attend to his problem alone in the bathroom when a sudden chiming sound rang out in the quiet room.</p><p>Omar’s heart was pounding in his chest as he tried to recognise what was making the insistent noise. He barely registered the absence of Ander’s arm around his waist as the other boy turned to grope around sleepily to find his mobile phone on the nightstand.</p><p>As abruptly as the song started, it stopped when Ander’s fingers hit the right buttons on the cell phone. He moved around on the bed to face Omar.</p><p>“Buenos días.” Ander’s voice was thick with sleep as he reached out to caress Omar’s cheek.</p><p>“Amor, why is that alarm sounding on a Saturday? It almost gave me a heart attack.” Omar replied, leaning unconsciously into Ander’s touch.</p><p>“I’m sorry. Last night I forgot to switch the settings.” Ander offered him a sweet smile in apology.</p><p>“Don’t think you can just smile your way out of this one!” A part of Omar wanted to admonish his boyfriend, but his words were half-hearted and lacked any real annoyance.</p><p>“Oh, come on. What can I do to make you forgive me for waking you up so suddenly?” Ander asked, his hand already ghosting down Omar’s stomach. His fingers skimmed the waistband of Omar’s pants and he slipped his hand underneath to rub at one of Omar’s bare hipbones. He smiled even wider when he heard Omar’s breath hitch slightly.</p><p>Before Omar could confess that he had been awake long before the alarm went off, Ander draped one of his legs over Omar’s lower half and used it as leverage to haul himself onto his boyfriend. He grinned triumphantly as he felt Omar’s hardness through his underwear.</p><p>“Mmmm... I think I already know what to do.” From his position on top, Ander leaned forward to capture Omar’s lips, kissing him thoroughly.</p><p>Omar felt himself melt under the kiss. He allowed his mouth to be plundered by Ander’s tongue for a while before he pulled away a little to drag Ander’s bottom lip between his own teeth. When the boys broke apart for air, they were both panting, with their gazes locked. There was no mistaking the heat in Ander’s eyes and to remove any doubt from the situation, Omar could feel his boyfriend’s stiff cock against his hip. Without breaking eye contact, both of Omar’s hands dropped to grip Ander’s waist and he pulled him squarely against him so that their cocks could line up. He was rewarded by a moan falling from Ander’s mouth before he moved to kiss Omar again, bucking his hips against Omar’s.</p><p>The feeling of Ander grinding into him was amazing. Omar’s eyes slipped closed as Ander trailed hot kisses down his jawline to nip at his neck and move to suck at the sensitive spot just underneath Omar’s ear. Omar’s hands roamed freely now, up and down the firm planes of Ander’s back. Just then, Ander stretched both of Omar’s hands up above his head, lacing the fingers on both their hands as he bent his head to suck on one of Omar’s nipples. Omar let out a deep sigh, loving the feeling of being held down. Ander’s tongue came out to flick at one hardened nub, then the other, giving Omar such pleasure with its expertise.</p><p>“Ander.” It was a plea. Ander was uncertain of what it meant though, so he looked up at Omar questioningly, releasing his grip on his boyfriend’s hands.</p><p>“Tell me. What do you want?” Ander’s honey brown eyes were peering into Omar’s amber ones and he didn’t resist the temptation to kiss Omar’s lips once again.</p><p>“I want...more.” Omar pushed his hips up in frustration.</p><p>Ander grinned cheekily at him before beginning to slowly kiss down Omar’s body, dragging his lips down past the dusting of hair between Omar’s pecs. Reaching his navel, Ander dipped his tongue inside, feeling the heaving of Omar’s body as he drew in sharp breaths. Ander took the opportunity to hook his fingers into the waistband of Omar’s boxers. Omar lifted his hips obediently and Ander pulled the garment down Omar’s long legs, and off his boyfriend.</p><p>It was now exceedingly difficult to ignore Omar’s arousal, his hard cock jutting from its nest of coarse black hair towards Ander. Grabbing hold of the base, Ander gave a thorough lick up the entire length of Omar, before enclosing his lips around the head and starting to suck. He listened to the sounds of pleasure coming from above as Omar struggled to get his breathing under control. Ander continued, taking more of Omar into his mouth, while jerking the erection’s base with practised movements. Omar pushed up onto his elbows, wanting to look at his boyfriend suck him off, wanting the visual of Ander’s pink lips stretched around his dick to never leave his mind. Omar’s moving caused Ander to meet his eyes as he reached down to play with Omar’s balls, his long fingers kneading and massaging in the way he knew Omar liked. The eye contact made the moment more intense and Omar’s lips parted. He no longer made any attempt to hide his sounds of enjoyment at Ander’s ministrations.</p><p>Even as his mouth worked Omar’s cock, Ander’s fingers were questing and pushing behind Omar’s balls. When he rubbed at the spot just before Omar’s hole, Ander felt Omar push a hand into his hair while Omar’s hips unwittingly jerked upwards. Ander took it in stride, pulling back to pass his tongue repeatedly over Omar’s swollen cockhead. Omar watched all of this, thinking that it was the hottest thing ever. But there was also the small problem of him not being able to last if Ander continued to...</p><p>“Ohhhhh fuckk.”</p><p>One of Ander’s fingers had found his hole and Omar could feel the blunt edge trying to breach him. Then Ander’s tongue joined his finger at Omar’s entrance, beginning its wet probing. It was too much.</p><p>Omar used his grip on Ander’s curls to signal him to stop. Ander pulled back off Omar’s dick and Omar was momentarily distracted by the pink wetness of Ander’s lips and the way Ander licked at his mouth instinctively to keep the taste of Omar with him. Ander flashed him a smile before bearing down on Omar to press his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth. When they broke apart for air, Ander pressed his forehead against Omar’s. Omar watched Ander’s full lips form the words:</p><p>“I want you.”</p><p>Ander’s voice was deep, fuelled by a desire that made Omar marvel at the effect that he had on his boyfriend.</p><p>Omar didn’t waste any time in confirming his own need.</p><p>“Then fuck me. You know I’m yours.”</p><p>Ander could only moan in response to those words, his neglected cock twitching at the implications, at how Omar gave himself over to him so freely. Swiftly, he shed himself of his underwear, abandoning the garment down at the foot of the bed. Then, he reached for Omar, positioning their naked bodies so that Omar was on his back with his right leg raised and draped around Ander’s hip. Ander remained in an upright position. Passing a hand through the hair on Omar’s legs, he moved to line himself up with Omar’s entrance. Ander looked down at his boyfriend when he felt Omar grasp his cock, giving it a couple quick twisting upward strokes. Omar angled his body so that Ander fit perfectly in the space between his legs. Ander groaned as much at the feeling of Omar’s stroking as at the sight of the lean line of Omar’s body, the tapering of the broad torso into a narrow waist. He batted Omar’s hand away and, reading the look in his boyfriend’s eyes, began to push into his tight heat.</p><p>Both boys closed their eyes against the sensation of Ander’s cockhead breaching Omar’s entrance. Ander was breathing hard through his nose, biting his lip. Omar reached out a hand to brace himself on Ander, his mouth open in a silent gasp before he caught his breath and commanded: “Move, Ander.”</p><p>Omar loved the burn and stretch of it and he was craving more.</p><p>Ander gripped Omar’s leg around his waist, using it as an anchor to push the rest of the way into Omar in one deep movement. Within seconds, he was pulling back and going back in, keeping the torturously slow pace to drive Omar wild, working him open even wider with each slide. Ander’s hips moved rhythmically back and forth between Omar’s legs, his thick length filling Omar in such a pleasurable way. A litany of curses was falling from Omar’s mouth as Ander fucked deep into him.</p><p>Ander took the opportunity to press two of his fingers into Omar’s mouth. Omar, ever the seductive one, made eye contact and flicked his tongue out to lick at them. Ander shuddered as Omar proceeded to suck on both digits, his saliva managing to coat more of Ander’s hand than just the fingers. It was so hot to watch that Ander let out a long moan and his thrusts started to come a little faster. Removing his hand from Omar’s mouth, he reached down to expertly pull at Omar’s hard cock, the wetness on his hands making the slide smoother.</p><p>Omar was loving it. Having Ander inside of him was exactly how he wanted to start his morning. The heat in his stomach was building as Ander continued to stroke his cock. After a moment, Ander left Omar’s cock to wrap both of his hands around Omar’s slim waist. He snapped his hips in deeper and quicker movements until he hit a place inside of Omar that made him shout with pleasure. Uncaring of the way his body was contorted, Omar pulled Ander down to slip his tongue into his mouth, wanting to be connected to Ander in this way as well. Ander was now almost on top of him except for the way Omar’s leg was still hitched. Ander used this slight change in angle to his advantage, fluidly rolling his hips into Omar, hitting that spot again and again.</p><p>They were both panting more heavily now, and Ander could tell that Omar was close by the way he was throwing his head back into the pillows and giving into the pleasure of Ander’s cock. Omar fought to keep his eyes open, to watch the muscles in Ander’s abdominals contract, so very near to the point at which they were both connected. He managed to drag the flat of his palm over the muscles there. The touch was so unexpected that Ander lost the rhythm of his movements, his cock slipping out of Omar in the process.</p><p>“Omarrrr.” The frenzied way in which Ander pronounced his name, his tongue trilling over the last letter, was enough to make Omar immediately flip over onto his stomach and offer his ass up to his boyfriend.</p><p>When Ander shoved his cock back inside him, Omar worked his ass back teasingly, enjoying the way this made Ander growl and hold him down by his shoulders. Ander threw his full weight into the next few thrusts, taking Omar more roughly than before. Omar felt the heaviness of Ander’s balls slapping against his ass and listened to Ander’s grunts behind him. He could do nothing but lie there and take it. When Ander got all worked up like this, he was in total control and Omar had no reservations about surrendering his body to his boyfriend.</p><p>It wasn’t long before Ander’s movements were accompanied by his deep voice, punctuated with breathless groans.</p><p>“<em>Joder</em>, you are so fucking gorgeous, you know that? You must know. Look at this full ass, oh my god, Omar. God, yes. So fucking hot for me. <em>Fuck</em>.”</p><p>Just the bass in Ander’s voice and knowing that he had reduced him to this babbling mess ratcheted up the pleasure in Omar’s body. Unable to take it any longer, he snuck a hand down in between his legs and jerked his cock with short, sharp movements as Ander’s dick continued to split him open. With that, Omar was the one to finish first, riding the wave of pleasure as his cock spurted cum over his hand and onto the bedsheets. The clenching of his muscles spurred Ander’s orgasm and the taller boy found his release inside of his boyfriend with a shout of his name.</p><p>After Ander pulled out of Omar’s body, he continued to hold Omar down with a strong grip on his hips. Omar turned his head sideways, partly to catch his breath, but also to ask a question. Before he could speak, however, he faltered. Two of Ander’s fingers had found their way back inside him. Omar let out a high-pitched whine which was matched by a breathy moan from Ander as he retrieved the cum-covered digits. Omar sat up and turned to face his boyfriend, grabbing his hand and, in an almost mirror image as before, he leaned in to lick Ander’s fingers clean. Ander swallowed thickly, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat, watching Omar with hooded eyes. Omar closed his eyes briefly at the familiar taste of his boyfriend and, although he had just orgasmed, he felt a slight stirring down below. He would need a bit more time to get hard again, but it was a pleasant sensation, nonetheless.</p><p>Ander was the first to break the heated silence, flopping down onto his back on the bed. He threw an arm over his eyes to block out the bright sunshine that was now flooding their bedroom.</p><p>“Fuck. You will be the end of me. Te lo juro.”</p><p>Omar gave a bark of laughter at that, the joyful sound somewhat diffusing the lingering sexual tension in the air. He shifted to lie down next to Ander, carefully avoiding the wet spot on the sheets.</p><p>“We’re going to have to wash these sheets.” Omar said.</p><p>“We’ll do that later. I don’t feel like moving right now.” Ander replied.</p><p>He was still shielding his eyes. Omar’s took in the sight of the veins in Ander’s forearm and then his lips were there, feathering light kisses over Ander’s arm that made the other boy ticklish.</p><p>Ander playfully fought him off, easily gaining the upper hand and pulling Omar against him.</p><p>“What do you feel like doing, then?” Omar asked.</p><p>“How about we make breakfast? I need to refuel after that, and after last night.” Ander was smirking, knowing full well that he would gladly expend more energy if it meant getting to have sex with his boyfriend again in any other way at any other point during the day.</p><p>Omar was already sitting up.</p><p>“You know, as soon as you mentioned ‘breakfast’, I immediately got hungry. See, this is what happens when you stop thinking with your dick, I suppose.”</p><p>Ander laughed and hugged him briefly.</p><p>“Yeah. Come on. Let’s wash our hands. You are also not allowed to put back on any clothes until after we eat, by the way.” Ander’s tone was teasing.</p><p>Omar looked scandalised.</p><p>“But it’s cold!” He protested.</p><p>“Mmmm, I’ll keep you warm.” Ander said, pressing himself into Omar’s back.</p><p>“That’s it! I’m getting up. I need food before I take another dose of your dick, Ander!”</p><p>The sound of Ander’s laughter rang through the room as Omar hurried out into the hallway, completely naked.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More unexpected joys from the quarantine. <br/>This started off as a morning drabble that just progressed on its own. I can't resist writing these two all loved up and sexed up.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>